Jaded Sakura Blossoms
by Wings of Chaos
Summary: AU: Kakashi never expected a group of misfits like this. With a loud Naruto, a violent Sakura, and a quiet Sasuke. Will he make Team 7 be the ultimate team? Read and find out!
1. Escape

            This is my first Naruto fic. It is a bit AU yet not so drastic…maybe. Anyway, you will notice there is some minor differences in characters appearance and age which will be explained later on. 

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

By: Wings(of Chaos)

Chapter 1: Escape 

            Hatake Kakashi's blue sandals pattered softly against the cold cement floor. They made a rhythmic beat echoing throughout the empty hallway. A lazy eye read the interesting rhetoric in front of him, showing no emotion at all. He flipped a page and continued walking to his assigned class. He didn't carry anything else nor did he look extremely dangerous. 

            Kakashi stopped in front of a door. His one eye peered up at the door. 'Yup, room 502,' he thought to himself. He put his book under his arm and opened the door expecting to be greeted by cheerful faces. All he saw was an empty classroom and an open window. 

The silver jounin raised one solitary eyebrow; his team had escaped. 

            "Ow! Naruto watch where you are going!" a pink haired girl exclaimed. 

            "Sorry, sorry," a blonde haired boy named Naruto said. 

            Another boy silently stared at the duo; he was waiting, impatiently. His two so – called comrades straightened themselves out and they continued their escape. 

            "Naruto, are you sure this is a good idea?" the pink haired genin asked. 

            "Sure, sure, our sensei would never figure out where we are," Naruto said, thinking he was the all great powerful ninja, "I mean the guy could be some old geezer." 

            The black haired boy hmphed, yet followed his team. He didn't want to follow the loud mouth but decided he needed to have some fun. Seeing Naruto get in trouble would be worth it. 

            Naruto laughed to himself, he was the best ninja in the world. He didn't need some old jounin to teach him anything. "Nihihihihi…" 

            The blonde haired boy didn't watch where he was going and crashed into somebody. "I'm sorry, sir," he apologized politely and continued on his way. 

            "Where are you going?" the person he bumped into said. 

            "What is it to you?" Naruto said his brow narrowing, who does this guy think he is? 

            "Ah, Naruto…" the pink haired trailed off, stiffed by fear. 

            "What is it Sakura – chan?" He questioned the pink haired genin. 

            "Naruto, h-he is our sensei…" Sakura said quietly. 

            Naruto's jaw dropped. 'Oh crap…' he thought. Sasuke crossed his arms waiting for Naruto's embarrassing punishment. 

            Kakashi sighed and looked down on the blonde boy. He had the Hidden Leaf's loud-mouthed genin as his student, wonderful. "Everybody march back into the classroom," he ordered. 

            The three students shuffled back into the classroom, wondering what was going to happen next. 

            Kakashi looked at his team of 13 year old misfits. The blonde one, named Naruto, was sulking in a corner pulling on the threads of his ripped up shorts. The kid was a mess. Naruto had on ripped up black shorts, with an equally ripped up black shirt. His forehead protector was haphazardly laid across his forehead. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. Kakashi looked down at his crumpled information sheet. Naruto didn't do very well on any of his test, yet made up with his physical abilities. 

            His next student was Sakura. She was leaning her head on one of her arms, trying not to look bored. She was the smartest out of all of her team, yet lacked physical abilities. The silver haired jounin looked down at his information paper. Ah, very good charka control. 'If she trains more she could probably be a very good ninja,' Kakashi thought to himself. Although her appearance told people otherwise, her wrists were covered with different wristbands and what not. Her bangs were blood red and then tipped black. She wore a black Chinese styled shirt with pink sakura blossoms then completed her outfit with black shorts and combat boots. 

            The last one was Sasuke. From his attire he looked like the one gothic in the entire group. All he had on was black, just black. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amusement. He glanced at his trusty information sheet. Ah, he had the number one genius on his team and the last of Uchiha. Kakashi nodded to himself, crumpled the sheet and threw somewhere. 

            "Hello, Team 7. I am your instructor in becoming an elite ninja. Today, since you gave me the slip, I decided that was have a team discussion," Kakashi announced. 

            Naruto protested loudly. Kakashi shot him a look meaning, "boy shut up" and Naruto quietly dragged a chair up to the front. He sat next to Sakura, his favorite person. 

            Sasuke quietly took a chair from one of the desks and sat on the other side of Sakura. Kakashi sat on the desk, "Okay, why don't we tell each other about ourselves and our goals."

            Nobody said anything. A minute passed by. Another minute passed by. Sakura sighed and raised her hand. Kakashi nodded for her to proceed. "Okay. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 13 and live with my mother. My father died when I was 8 and I want to be a ninja because I want to protect my friends." 

            "Ah very good Sakura. Now Naruto," Kakashi said. 

            "Why me?" Naruto whined. 

            "Naruto just go," Sakura hissed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he expected the girl to hit him or something. He heard that she had a violent streak that everybody should be aware of. 

            "Fine! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 13 and I want to be a ninja because I want to be the Hokage!" Naruto shouted tipping back his chair, pumping his fist into the air. He hummed a small tune doing a little dance. After he was done with his performance he sat down. Naruto had his fox grin turned up to a 100 watts. Sakura sighed. 

            Kakashi said, "Now you Sasuke." 

            Sasuke sighed, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am 13. I want to be a ninja because I want to –" 

            "Sasuke why don't you come up with another goal rather than killing that one guy," Naruto interrupted.

            Sasuke stared at him, "Then why don't you come up with another goal than becoming Hokage, dead last." 

            Naruto shot up, "What did you say!?"

            "Are you deaf? I said dead last, dobe." 

            Naruto's fist clenched, "Why you! Let's take this outside! I will whoop your butt!" 

            "Yeah, let's go." 

            "Stop!" Sakura yelled. 

            The room turned deafly quiet. Kakashi was about to jump in but was surprised by the girl's interference. 

            She stood in between the two boys. "Naruto, Sasuke, will you guys stop fighting for once!" 

            The two boys glared at the other then grumpily sat back in their chairs. Sakura huffed and sat back down. Her patience was wearing thin because of her friends. 

            "Good job, Sakura. Now Sasuke and Naruto you need to learn how to work together and not fight. A happy team is a good team," Kakashi said good naturally. 

            Naruto muttered something unintelligent and averted his gaze away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked outside, he was bored. 

            "You are dismissed. I want you guys meet me at the bridge entering the forest. You know the bridge near the ramen restaurant," Kakashi explained. 

            Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of ramen. He didn't pay any more attention except on ramen. 

            "Dismissed," Kakashi shouted and disappeared within a puff of smoke. 

            "Weird," Sakura said once the smoke dissipated. 

            "Ah, he's not so tough," Naruto said while he was walking out the door. 

            Sakura sighed and followed him out the door. Sasuke quietly followed the duo, seeing that he didn't have anything else to do. 

            Naruto sighed and inhaled his ramen. The trio sat around at their usual ramen spot Ichiraku Ramen.  Sakura quietly ate hers and looked disgusted with Naruto's barbaric eating manners. Sasuke didn't eat anything just sat and studied his teammates. 

            Naruto and he, people would say, were rivals. They competed in anything from fighting to fishing. Although they were rivals they were friends in a way. They both protected Sakura from any harm, from 'poisonous' flowers to jealous girls. His eyes then turned to the pink haired girl. She was probably the only one to keep Naruto and him from fighting each other so much. Also, she was his first true friend. Aside from the screaming girls that chased him she was one of the quiet admirers. But when she was 11 she became annoying, very annoying. 

            Sakura obsessed over him, and asked him out every day. Sasuke really disliked her back then. Then all of the sudden she went back to her normal mean self. Sasuke would never figure what happened during that time period, nor did he want to find out. 

            A bowl of half eaten ramen was placed in front of him. "Here, I'm full you can have the rest," Sakura said. 

            She got up and left and left a silent Sasuke staring at his lukewarm ramen. 

            "Sakura! Why did you give Sasuke ramen?" Naruto whined. 


	2. Exercise

            I'm back. Here's another chapter. The exercise might seem quite confusing, but I tried to explain it. Well, I'm off to a party so Happy New Years. 

Disclaimer: I forgot one of these last time. I don't ownzzorz

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

By: Wings (of Chaos)

Chapter 2: Exercise

Ino wasn't a very happy camper. Her team was disgraceful. She had a lazy baka and a fat pig on her team. Not her precious Sasuke, no, Sakura just had to have him on _her_ team. Muttering, the blond girl stormed down the street with a black rain cloud hanging over her head. 

While stomping down the street she bumped into said girl. Ino snapped her head up glaring into emerald eyes. 

"You!" Ino shrieked drawing some people's eyes. 

Sakura looked at the girl strangely, 'What is wrong with Ino?' she thought. 

"Uh, hi Ino…" Sakura said cheerfully; completely oblivious of Ino's plight. 

"Don't you say hi to me. You took my precious Sasuke-kun away from me!" Ino shouted, her eyes going wild. 

"What?" 

"Stop gloating, I know you secretly wanted Sasuke all to your self," Ino accused. 

Sakura cocked her head to the side. 'Ah, Ino must be pissed because of Sasuke. Stupid Ino-Pig.' 

Sakura silently walked away while Ino was screaming obscenities. "Bye Ino," Sakura said waving at Ino as she walked away. 

*~*The Next Day*~*

Naruto's alarm clock shrieked in his ear at 6 in the morning. The blonde boy's yawn was an exaggeration of how big his mouth could get. He got up. He shuffled around his bedroom and picked up some pants, sniffed them, then put them on. He found a t-shirt lying on the kitchen table haphazardly, and decided to put it on. 

His apartment was a big pigsty. Clothes and dirty bowls laid over once available surfaces. He shuffled to his one of his many cupboards and opened it. Inside were neat stacks of ramen cups lined up by ten columns and rows. Compared to his apartment, his cupboard was probably the only thing Naruto kept clean. 

Gripping his chin in a thoughtful position he decided between the chicken and miso ramen. Hard choice. 'Chicken,' he thought. 

*~*Sasuke*~*

Sasuke stared at his alarm clock.

6:00

His onyx eyes still staring at the alarm clock.

6:00

Sasuke looked like he was having a staring contest with his digital clock. The red lcd numbers never moving.

6:01

He sighed, "Whatever," he muttered and went back to sleep. 

*~*Sakura*~*

"How was your sleep honey?" said a cheerful Mrs. Haruno. 

"Hmm" Sakura muttered staring at her cold cereal. 

"Did you have fun yesterday?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Hn," replied Sakura, she really wanted to go back to sleep. 

"Oh, I wish your father would see you today, he would be so proud, wouldn't he Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno asked Sakura. When there was no response, she turned to her daughter. Sakura was faced down in her cereal, sleeping. 

*~*Team 7 Spot: Bridge, 7:00*~*

Naruto whistled happily as he approached the meeting spot. When he got there, he saw Sasuke sitting down hunched over, like he was sleeping. Naruto grinned his fox like grin and approached him quietly. 

Quietly he crept, slowly, slowly. When he was about 5 inches away a hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. Naruto squeaked in surprise and met one annoyed onyx eye. 

"Naruto, please restrain yourself from creeping up on me. I am trying to sleep," Sasuke warned and let Naruto's shirt go. 

Naruto hmphed and went on the opposite side of Sasuke. He didn't want that to happen ever again. He crossed his arms and leaned on the railing, bored. 

Fifteen minutes later footsteps were heard. Naruto perked up wondering who it was. Even, Sasuke opened one eye looking to see if it was their sensei or their missing comrade. 

Sakura stumbled to the meeting spot, she nearly passed out. She muttered to her two comrades hoping that they understood her. They didn't. 

The blonde boy saw something on her face. He peered closer. "Sakura I think you got something on your face," he inquired. 

She groggily looked at the boy. Naruto pointed to spots on his face where it was, afraid if he touched her he would get beaten. She missed every time poking at odd spots like her forehead and nose. 

Sasuke suddenly stood up and took the offensive material off Sakura's face and ate it. Naruto gaped at Sasuke's boldness. The black haired boy never showed anything towards the pink haired girl. 

Sakura blushed crimson. She never saw such behavior from Sasuke. "W-What was it?" she stuttered, trying to break the odd silence that fell over them. 

"Fruit Loops."

"Well, that's nice," a mysterious voice said from above. Kakashi was perched up on the archway of the bridge. 

Naruto yelled and pointed at their sensei, "You're late!"

"Yes, yes, I got lost," Kakashi said deadpan. 

Naruto looked suspicious, "Uh huh, how old are ya?"

"My, my, Naruto I didn't think you were _that_ way," Kakashi teased. 

Naruto eyes widened, dramatically, "I am not _that _way. You might want to ask Sasuke though," he leered. 

The said boy glared, "Shut up," and turned away, looking else where. 

Sakura chuckled quietly. Kakashi then cleared his throat signaling for his subordinates to listen, "Today, we are going to work on team work. I could see from yesterday's events that we don't have any." 

"We have teamwork!" Naruto protested; he didn't want to work on team work. It was usually boring and he wanted to learn new jutsu. 

"Have you and Sasuke not fought?" Kakashi asked. 

"Well…no," Naruto said quietly. 

"Then that's it. If you guys cannot work together as a team then you won't be successful on any missions. Which is one reason why we won't be doing missions for three months," Kakashi explained. 

Naruto's mouth dropped, 'No missions!' he thought. This would slow down his success of being Hokage. Unless…

"Alright," Naruto said in a new determination, "Let's get this done really, really fast. If we get this done fast then we can do missions early, right?" he asked their sensei. 

"I suppose…" 

"Alright, alright, let's go!" Naruto jumped ready for action. 

"Aa, let's go," the silver haired jounin said. He vaulted off his perch and slowly walked towards their destination, reading from his naughty book. 

"Weird," Sakura muttered following the hyper Naruto. 

"Aa," Sasuke muttered quietly. 

*~*Forest*~*

The noon sun was high in the sky. Its rays were filtered by the various limbs and leaves of the organic life below its hot rays. Three sweaty teenagers were cursing the sun's lovely rays. 

"Go, go, go, go," Kakashi shouted rhythmically along with clapping of his hands. He bobbed his heads to his little beat. His team were lifting logs and moving them from point A to point B. 

"What does this have to do with teamwork?" Naruto whined, huffing from exertion. 

"You need to work together to the lift the log, right?" Kakashi pointed out. 

"Yes," Naruto huffed out. 

"Then you are using teamwork! Stop wasting time. Go, go, go, go," he continued his little beat. 

Sasuke was breathing shallowly, he didn't feel too tired, but the log's weight was taking its toll. Sakura wasn't fairing well, she wasn't used to lifting and having her arms over her head, her poor limbs felt numb. 

After a few more rounds, Kakashi called for a break. Naruto collapsed. He thought he couldn't feel his arms. Sakura leaned on a nearby tree feeling like she couldn't move a muscle. Sasuke looked like the exercise didn't have any effect on him. He sat cross legged between his two teammates. 

"I guess you guys are tired," Kakashi said. 

He barely got a 'yes' from his team. 

"Well, you guys wouldn't be tired if you actually worked together," Kakashi pointed out. 

"What!?" Naruto panted, "I thought we were." 

"No, you weren't. You didn't balance out the log to equal proportions. So," Kakashi pointed to Sasuke, "You carried the less of the weight because you were _tilting_ it and Naruto carried the most."

Naruto glared at Sasuke menacingly, no wonder he was so tired. 'Stupid Sasuke,' he thought bitterly. 

"What about me?" Sakura asked. 

"You tried to balance out the weight which in turn you used more energy than you should," Kakashi analyzed. 

'Wonderful,' Sakura thought, 'Sasuke and Naruto still have problems.' 

"Now, we are going to learn how to properly hold a log, come on let's go," Kakashi ordered clapping his hands. 

The team assembled together. Naruto at the front, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke in the back, they ready their positions, gripping the side of the log. 

"Lift," Kakashi instructed. 

The log went over their heads. 

"Go."

The three shuffled from point to point (between fairly distant trees). Kakashi observed closely the balance of the log calling out how Sasuke was tilting it again and Naruto was doing the same.

Sakura was again not fairing to well. Because of Naruto's and Sasuke's stupidity she felt the weight difference making her arms more tired then usual. 

"Stop," Kakashi shouted.

The log thumped to the ground and so did Sakura. The three males looked at the fallen girl, "Uh, I think it is time for us to go home," Naruto said nervously. 

*~*Later*~*

Sakura felt like she was on something soft and warm. But what? She slowly opened her eyes to meet with a pair of onyx eyes. 

"Sasuke," she said softly, thinking it was a dream. 

"Yeah, it's me," he said just as softly. 

"Where am I?" she asked, all she remembered was that she passed out after training. 

"At your house," the black haired boy said bluntly.

"My mom?"

"Out."

"Figures."

The room lapsed into comfortable silence. Sasuke sat next to Sakura's bed on one of her many stools. The pink haired genin stared deeply into the onyx eyes, she was slowly drifting off to sleep. Seeing this, Sasuke began to get up. He leaned over and pressed his lips on Sakura's supposedly big forehead. Sakura felt his warm breath ruffling her hair. 

"Sakura," he whispered into her ear, tickling her little hairs. 

"Mm," she mumbled. 

"I like fruit loops." 

Sakura smiled and drifted off to sleep once the door closed. 

_I think Sasuke was a little bit out of character in this chapter. But he's not really the cold hearted bastard in this story, he is more of the mysterious sarcastic one. Lol. Anyway, please review. Thanks for reading._


	3. Stamina

            Weee! Another chapter. This one is another exercise one don't worry it will get a little interesting. Later on. Please enjoy

            Disclaimer: I no ownzzorz. 

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

By: Wings(of Chaos)

Chapter 3: Stamina

Another sweltering day for Team 7. The sun beat on their backs as they did their log exercises. Kakashi observed the team making sure they were using teamwork and helping out each other. Especially Sakura, she was the team's weak point for now. The silver jounin decided he was going to change that. 

            "Oi, come around," Kakashi ordered. 

            The team carefully set the log down and it made a satisfying 'thump'. Slowly but surely they grouped around their sensei. 

            "We are progressing along very well," Kakashi announced. Hearing that Naruto hissed a 'yes'. "But there is one factor that is hindering us: Sakura." 

            Sakura squeaked. "Your stamina isn't good as the boys. We are going to help you with that," Kakashi concluded. 

            "We?" Sakura asked skeptical. 

            "Yes, Naruto and Sasuke are going to help," Kakashi nodded. 

            Naruto groaned, "Greaaat, more training." 

            "Think of it as more training for teamwork," the silver haired jounin. 

            Sasuke made no protest as usual. He grunted and crossed his arms. Everybody assumed he was okay with it. 

            "Alright, let's get started," Kakashi ordered. 

*~*Moments Later*~* 

            Sakura huffed as she made her tenth lap around Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke gave her encouragement; well Sasuke gave her silent encouragement.  

            "Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as she passed them, again. Naruto and Sasuke's 'help' was lifting logs in a pull up style. They put the logs over their heads and bent with their knees, going up and down. Kakashi watched from above reading his private book. 

            "Five more laps Sakura," he turned a page, "And Sasuke encourage her more." 

            Sasuke grunted yet complied, "Go Sakura…" 

            "Louder." 

            "Go Sakura." 

            Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke I think we need to work on your people skills." 

            Sasuke grunted and didn't say anything. He was starting to hate his teacher. 

            "Sensei?" Naruto inquired. 

            "Yes," Kakashi replied flipping another page. 

            "How does this help with teamwork?" 

            "You and Sasuke are working things out…in a way…" 

            "Oh…" 

*~*Noon*~*

            "Very good Sakura, you will be doing this three times a week," Kakashi said to a panting Sakura. She had finally completed her laps around Konoha in good time. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to work out a truce during that time. It was an if you don't get in my way then I won't get in your way truce. 

            The team gathered around the one eyed jounin to hear his next exercise, "Next, Sakura you are going to swim." 

            Naruto perked up, "Swim…" he leered. 

            "Yes, Naruto she's going to swim, now don't get any ideas," Kakashi scolded. 

            "Too late." 

            Kakashi sighed and led them to the swim site. 

*~*Lake*~*

            Sakura slipped off her heavy combat boots that would sink her if she left them on. Then she took off her shocks and bracelets and other accessories. Testing the water, she dipped her toes in the water. Feeling it was okay she slowly waded into the water. 

            "Alright you will be swimming back and forth between the two areas. 70 laps. Go!" Kakashi ordered. Sakura took off with a fury. The water was going everywhere as she furiously swam back and forth. 

            "Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. 

            Kakashi sighed, sometimes he hated that boy. "You guys will be working on your chakra control." 

            "What about Sakura, wouldn't she be more behind?" Naruto asked obviously worried about his other comrade's welfare. 

            "Sakura has very good chakra control. She can at least make up to six clones if she needed to," Kakashi explained. 

            "What!?" Naruto exclaimed. He could only do  two sometimes three but six could maybe _kill_ him. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, he glanced at the girl swimming. She was more powerful than he thought. 

            The silver haired jounin pointed to the two trees behind him, "You two will be climbing up those trees. Your goal is to make up all the way to the tree-top"

            "Oh, that will be easy," Naruto interrupted. 

            "Without your hands," Kakashi concluded. 

            The blond boy's mouth gaped open. "How are we supposed to do that?" 

            "Focus some chakra on your feet and go up the tree," Kakashi explained making it sound easy, "I have to warn you though. Don't put too much chakra to your feet or it won't work." 

            Naruto and Sasuke nodded signifying they got their instructions. Both of them went to their own tree. Focused their chakra to their feet and attempted to go up the tree. Sadly, they both fell back to the ground. 

            "Remember, this might take a while," Kakashi said as he read his book. Since all of his students were busy he could catch up on his reading. 

            About an hour later when Sakura was finished with her swimming she came up from the lake. She plopped down next to her sensei. "I'm done," she announced breathless, "Where is everyone else?" 

            "There," her sensei said making a head motion to the two sweaty genins. 

            "Oh, they are doing the tree thing," Sakura said, "I used to do that." 

            "Really?" 

            "Yeah, I was one of the special students. So, Iruka-sensei let me do that for hours," Sakura explained. 

            "Why don't you help them? They don't seem to be getting any closer to their goal," Kakashi said. 

            Sakura sighed and got up. Her arms felt like rubber and she didn't want to do anything else except go to sleep. The pink haired girl walked over to the struggling boys. 

_Thump_

_Thump_

Two bodies went thump as they fell to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto got up and rubbed their backs. It was like the thirtieth time they had failed. 

            "Stop trying so hard," Sakura said. The two boys turned around to see a soaking wet genin criticizing them. 

            "Then what should we do?" Sasuke asked for the first time that day. 

            "Focus your chakra to your feet," she instructed. 

            "We already tried that," Naruto whined. 

            Sakura's mouth twitched, "But you need to concentrate _only on that. Not on anything else but just your chakra." _

            "Well, let's see you try it," Naruto huffed he didn't like this exercise so much. 

            "Fine." 

            Sakura closed her eyes, her muscles tensed and twitched. Finally, she opened her eyes and walked up the tree. Just for kicks she walked on one of the branches and went upside down. Naruto uttered a 'whoa' and Sasuke hmphed. 

            The girl jumped from the tree and landed gracefully below. "Alright you try." 

            The two boys focused their chakra to their feet and set for the tree. Slowly but surely they went up the tree. Finally, making it up to the top. 

            "You guys did it," Sakura cheered. 

            "Yes, I did it – whoa, whoaaaahh!" Naruto screamed as he plummeted to the ground. 

            Sasuke muttered 'pathetic' as he calmly walked down the tree. He wobbled a bit but made it safely down the tree. 

            "Very good, we have accomplished many things today. Tomorrow we go back to our log exercises," Kakashi announced happy for his team. 

            Naruto and Sakura groaned. Sasuke looked impassive as usual. 

*~*Months Later*~*

            Many log exercises and other exercises later the team was done with the first part of their teamwork building exercises. Their sensei decided to treat his team to a meal at Ichiraku's. Probably not the best idea. 

            "More ramen please," Naruto shouted as he set his fifteenth bowl of ramen down.  Kakashi sighed, "Naruto you know that I don't have deep pockets." 

            Naruto stopped asking for ramen for two seconds, "Can I have roast beef this time?" 

            Kakashi shook his head and went back to reading his book. He glanced at the other two who were eating theirs quietly unlike the loud blond. Sasuke looked at his food and picked at it. He wasn't too hungry and was really tired. Sakura already ate her fill and looked at Sasuke concerned. 

            "What's wrong?" she asked. 

            Sasuke looked up from his bowl then back down, "Nothing." 

            "You're sure."

            "Yeah." 

            "Well, okay. Thank you everyone for the treat. I need to go home.  See you tomorrow," Sakura waved. Naruto told her goodbye with a mouthful. Kakashi waved his hand and Sasuke nodded his head. 

            She left wondering what would happen tomorrow. 

_            I'm sorry I have to do this but now for the stupid what happens next time thing: Sasuke is being quiet what the heck is wrong with him? Also what is Kakashi's next exercise. Dun dun dun. School is starting soon so I won't be updating as often please be patient. Review!_


	4. A Kiss

Let's see this chapter is interesting. Sorry, for people who like yaoi this story isn't going to have any. Sorry for not telling you people earlier. If you still wanted to read it that's fine by me. Please enjoy, it's present from me if you went back to school. 

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

By: Wings(of Chaos)

Chapter 4: A kiss

The early morning sun shined through Sasuke's window. It hit his eyes; the boy flinched and turned to another side. No avail. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was about to get out of bed but was stopped by a silver haired jounin. 

            "Hello," Kakashi said the to the sleepy goth. 

            Sasuke grunted, "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" 

            "He speaks," Kakashi teased as he set down his book that he had been reading for the past hour. 

            "Tell me. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked he was clearly annoyed. He would have slept till at least 6:30 before he woke up. But, no, his sensei just had to wake him up. 

            "Remember when I said we are going to work on our people skills?" Kakashi inquired. Sasuke nodded, he felt a little apprehension weigh in his heart. 

            "I wasn't kidding," he concluded. Sasuke sighed. 

            Sakura walked to Sasuke's house with a basket in her hand. She merely wanted to give the boy some rice balls because she knew that Sasuke wouldn't have eaten anything last night. Once at Sasuke's house she knocked on the door. His house looked a little bit shabby and he lived on the outskirts of town. She sighed and knocked on the door once again. Sakura thought she heard two voices but she wasn't sure. Then she heard footsteps coming to the barrier between the outside and inside the house. The door opened and Sakura was greeted with a shirtless Sasuke. 

            "Uh, hi, Sakura," Sasuke said nervously. 

            Sakura blushed a little. She never seen Sasuke in his boxers before, "Hi Sasuke, I brought some breakfast." 

            "That's great, we are going to need some energy for our training this morning," a voice said from the black abyss  called Sasuke's house. Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke patting his head. "For this morning training we are going to work on Sasuke's people skills. And you are good person to help Sasuke." 

            Sakura looked at her sensei and Sasuke. "Suuure, I'll help." 

            "Good, good," Kakashi said ushering the bewildered girl in. 

            Sasuke sighed and closed the door. 

            The pink haired girl looked around the house. It was small; a good house for a minor. It had a small kitchen and a small living area. That was all she could see as she was ushered into the kitchen and to the small wooden table. 

            Sasuke was cold, hungry, and embarrassed. Today, he was awakened by his sensei. Then Sakura saw him shirtless, that wasn't a bad thing but it was embarrassing. 

            The boy put his head on the table and covered it with his arms. He was more embarrassed than tired. A warm hand shook him. The contact of the warm appendage made him jump. 

            "Sorry," Sakura said sheepishly, "Do you want something to eat?"

            "Aa," he muttered and grabbed one of the delicious rice balls. 

            "Sensei," the pink haired said. 

            "Hmmm…"

            "What about Naruto?" she asked wondering if Naruto was going to bust through the door demanding that they should train. 

            "Oh, I took care of it," Kakashi said suspiciously. 

*~*Naruto's Apartment*~*

            The alarm screamed when it was programmed to awake the sleeping boy. The boy sat up, stretched, then yawned. He rubbed the sleep from his eye and blinked. 

            Blinked again.

            And blinked once more. 

            "Oh. My. Kami. Ramen!" the boy screamed in happiness. His small tiny bedroom was filled to the ceiling with ramen cups. They ranged from noodles to roast beef. His cabinet for ramen could only hold like 75 cups. But what to do with the rest? 

            "Well, the sensei is usually late anyway…" 

 *~*Sasuke's House*~*

            "Alright let's get started," Kakashi announced, "Stand up." 

            The two teenagers stood up and looked at their sensei apprehensively. 

            "Sasuke, when you greet people who are friends you say," Kakashi instructed. Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

            "Go on say hi," Kakashi ordered. 

            "Hi," he said to Sakura. She nodded. 

            "Then you would say how are you today?" Kakashi said. 

            "How are you today?" Sasuke said robotically. 

            "Fine and you," replied Sakura. 

            "Good," Sasuke answered. 

            "Good, we have the first part down," Kakashi said, "Now we go on to how we speak to girls." 

            "What!?" Sakura exclaimed, jaw gaping slightly. 

            "Now, now, Sakura, it will be alright we won't do anything too intimate," Kakashi reassured. This didn't make Sakura feel any better. 

            "If you have a close friend who is a girl, you usually hug them," the silver haired jounin instructed. 

            Sasuke stared at Sakura. He wasn't going to do this unless Sakura moves to do it first. The pink haired genin sighed and held open her arms. "Sasuke let's get this over with." 

            Sasuke stepped into her circle of arms. He wrapped his arm around her lithe waist and hesitantly put his head on her shoulder. Sakura almost fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. The warmth he was emitting was so comforting. His black locks were making a good pillow. Sasuke felt like he could crush her frail body. The black haired boy felt comfortable in her arms. And safe.

  They both stayed in each other's warmth for longer then Kakashi expected. 

            "Isn't this cute," he teased, "While you are there, Sasuke, why don't you give her a peck on the cheek." 

            Sasuke pulled back a little and searched Sakura's eyes for permission. She nodded slightly. Swiftly, he pressed his lips to her cheek and pulled back immediately. The two teenagers blushed slightly. They still didn't move from each other's arms. 

            "Then if it is your girlfriend, you would give her a kiss on the lips," Kakashi instructed with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

            Sasuke ripped himself from the girl's arms, "I draw the line there Kakashi." He would never ever take advantage of Sakura even it was for a lesson. Sasuke was blushing a little at the prospect of kissing the pink haired genin.

            Sakura stared at the black haired boy arguing with their sensei. 'Well, I could kiss him. It's not like we are starting anything. It's just lips on lips…no tongue. I hope,' Sakura thought to herself. 

            Her face set in determination, she marched over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the girl like a deer caught in headlights. The girl grabbed his head and planted her lips on his. 

            Sasuke stood rigid with surprise. Then he reacted, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms once again around her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. The black haired boy fingers rubbed the edge of her waist. Tongues dueled as things started to heat up. 

            Kakashi decided to put a stop to things before they get out of hand. "Ahem," he coughed. They still didn't stop kissing. "Ahem," he tried. They still didn't stop. The silver haired jounin sighed. He got up and pushed the kissing couple apart. 

            The two teenagers breathed heavily and stared at each other. Kakashi glanced between the two. 'Things are going to get interesting for now on,' he thought, 'Very interesting.' 

            Kakashi broke the silence, "Let's head off to the bridge." 

*~*Bridge*~*

            Naruto sighed and looked at the pathway up to the bridge. He didn't recognize any heads of his teammates. Then he looked at the top archway of the bridge. No sign of his sensei. Figures. But it was still odd that his other comrades hadn't arrived yet. He sighed and pulled another cup out of his orange jacket. The boy hadn't worn the thing for a couple of years. With his orange jacket he had on his usual black shorts and his sandals. 

            He looked over to the pathway again to see three familiar heads. He ran over in excitement dropping his ramen cup. 

            "Sensei!! Your late!" he accused. 

            The silver haired jounin 'hmm'ed and continuing reading his naughty book. Seeing that he wouldn't get an answer he went back to see Sakura and Sasuke. 

            "Hey, where have you two been?" he asked curiously. 

            Sakura blushed slightly and Sasuke looked elsewhere. Naruto smirked and snickered, "Fruit Loops." 

            Sakura cheeks went crimson and smacked Naruto over the head, "Shut up." 

            "Owwww. What was that for-" Naruto was interrupted by a quiet chuckle. Sakura and Naruto turned to see Sasuke chuckle covering his mouth. His shoulders were shaking slightly. 

            "Sasuke are you laughing," Sakura asked disbelieving, her tone slightly teasing. 

            The onyx eyed boy coughed profusely trying to recover from his laughing. He had his usual impassive expression except for a very small smile. 

            "Maybe." 

            Naruto stared at Sasuke oddly. Something must have happened while he was not there. And he intended to find out. 

            "Kids, gather around," Kakashi announced motioning for them to gather around him, "Since we have finished our teamwork training we are going to work on something else." 

            "You mean jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed. 

            "No, no, synchronization," Kakashi tried to explain. 

            "What? What is synchronization?" Naruto asked bewildered. 

            "Let me explain. Synchronization is an alignment of things, it could be used with music or without," Sakura explained. 

            "Hnnn…I still don't get it," Naruto said confused. 

            "You will get it eventually, come on we will be late for our appointment," Kakashi ordered leading the way to somewhere. 

            "Where are we going?" Sakura asked confused a little bit herself. 

            "To the ballet studio," Kakashi said as if it was the ordinary thing to say. 

            "What!?" 

_Weee__! Question time! _

_Q: What are the couples?_

_A: Hmmm…you can kind of see that I'm leaning towards Saku/Sasu. But this chapter was the start of sexual tension. And I like stories with sexual tension because it makes it more fun. But this isn't official. There weren't any 'I love you's passed so, it isn't official. Er…right anyway there probably will be Hin/Naru because I have a funny scenario for them. _

_Q: Is there going to be a Neji/Saku/Sasu triangle?_

_A: Yes, because that just adds more to the sexual tension. Weeee!_

_Q: Where is this story going?_

_A: Hmmm…this story is practically retelling the story of Naruto, just taking away or adding something to it. So, basically this is MY Naruto universe. If you wanna borrow it you just have to ask. _

_Q: Am I going to give Sakura a special attack?_

_A: Maybe, I mean everyone else on the team have a special attack thing. But in that one episode where she was fighting Ino in the chunin exam. I think they mentioned that Sakura had a strong mental shield thing. So, that might come to play eventually. Also, I didn't put inner Sakura in…I think I forgot. Lol. _

_Q: Why is Sasuke quiet?_

_A: Last chapter I kind of just didn't think of putting in Sasuke's dialogue but now once I think about that's probably a good thing. :P_

_And anymore questions please just email me at fatesangel7@yahoo.com _


	5. Dance

            Sorry for the delay the various grammar mistakes but I got a chapter out. And a hot one too. Neji will appear in the next chapter…sorry Neji fans. Anyway, dancing and some more kissing. Weeee!

Disclaimer: I no ownzzor Naruto. 

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

Chapter 5: Dance

By: Wings(of Chaos)

"One and two and three and four and. Foot out, side, back, side, and together and again," a gray haired woman instructed. The instructor, Ms. Fujiko, bounced on her prim white shoes with the beat. Her hands lightly conducted the whimsical piano music that floated through the air on the rickety record player. Her bouncy grey hair, that was kept up by a pink sweat head band, bounced along with the jovial old woman.  

            Sakura huffed softly her skin working up a light sheen of sweat. She was slightly used to the work. Doing ballet with combat shoes wasn't the best idea in the world. They weighed down her feet making it slightly difficult to gracefully move from one movement to the other. She sighed when they were yet again instructed to bend their knees. Bending knees was a slight rest period for Sakura. Sakura grunted and continued on with the exercise. 

            Naruto grumbled when he pointed to point his toes yet again. The old hag didn't wanted to stop or end this session. He complied albeit with much hassle to act as nice as possible. He really wanted to strangle the old hag. 

            Sasuke sighed as he managed to gracefully bend his knees. He was starting to hate his sensei. 'Of all the stupid things he would do-'his thoughts were cut off by a shrill scream. 

            "Sasuke! Concentrate more on the beat! You are a beat off," the instructor criticized. Sasuke grunted then complied with the instructor's commands. 

            A few more knee bendings and toe pointings later, the instructor clapped her hands, "Children, children. We are done for today. Tomorrow we are working in partners," Naruto's hand shot up, "Yes, Mr. Naruto. You are going to be paired up with Ms. Sakura tomorrow. Please go home and take a bath. You all stink!" 

            Kakashi waved at the aged instructor and guided the unhappy teenagers out of the door. 

            The sun was past the mid day mark and more towards dusk as the team headed towards the meeting spot. Kakashi stood before them in a calm manner ready to explain the ballet issue, "Now, I know you might be pretty upset with the training. But it will eventually pay off at the end. With this skill you will be able to coordinate attacks and be more comfortable with each other. Please meet here early tomorrow morning - we have a lot of work to do." 

            The team said their goodbyes and headed to their respective homes. 

*~*Later*~*

            Sakura sighed as the warm water cocooned her body. After training her mother made her run some errands all over town. By the time she was done it was about 7. She hurried inside and headed straight for the shower. Her body relaxed yet her mind was racing about today's earlier events. 

            'Why did I kiss him?' she thought to her self, 'Was it because of my own will?' 

            '**Totally of your own will**,' a voice said making Sakura's eyes snapped open. 

            'Who are you?' she thought her eyebrows furrowing. 

            The voice sighed in annoyance, '**Geeze, after all the encouragement I gave you and you forget me**.' 

            Sakura realized who she was talking to. Herself, well her inner self. The confidant of her early childhood. The one who gave her a little strength to get through her life. The one to give her courage to ask Sasuke out. The one she had forgotten a few years ago…

            '**Yeah…now you remember. And I thought I had to go through a whole history lesson with you**,' the voice said with much sarcasm. 

            'Whatever.' 

            '**Yes, well. I'm back and with a vengeance. And honey you have the total hots for Sasuke**,' Inner Sakura said with confidence. 

            'No, I don't. Sasuke and I are friends. Nothing more,' Sakura tried to convince her inner self. But wasn't so sure about it now. Were she and Sasuke friends?

            '**Yeah that's what I thought. You're doubting yourself aren't ya?**' the voice said haughtily, '**Tell me this if you and Sasuke are 'friends' then why did you kiss him? You could have stopped yourself**.' 

            'Because…because…' her voice trailed off when she couldn't find an answer. Why did she kiss Sasuke? 

            '**Uh huh.**** Just give in to the fact that you like Sasuke more than a friend,**' the voice tried to convince. Sakura sighed. Her stomach knotted up making her slightly nauseous. 

            'Fine,' she said finally giving in. 

            '**Fine what?**' Inner Sakura asked teasing her slightly. 

            'I guess I kind of like Sasuke in _that_ way,' Sakura finally admitted to herself and her Inner self. It felt good to say she liked Sasuke. Yet the problem was what was she going to do with this new found feeling? 

            '**Give the girl a prize. Ladies and gentlemen Sakura likes Sasuke**,' the voice exclaimed sarcastically. 

            'Yeah, but let's not do what we did when I was eleven,' Sakura warned. She didn't want Sasuke to push her away like he did last time. She put too much time mending the broken relationship. 

            '**Oh Kami.**** That was a disaster. Sakura you are a smart girl but you can be stupid sometimes. Just start it slow then and work your way up. You already got the first part down. You and Sasuke are friends. Then you guys kissed which may have triggered something in Sasuke.**' Inner Sakura explained. 

            'True, but what about dates and things?' Sakura asked. 

            '**That doesn't matter! All we need is for him to say I love you. Dates don't matter in this situation**,' the voice exclaimed almost giving Sakura a headache. 

            'Okay, I guess so,' Sakura said with some uneasiness. 

            '**Leave the planning up to me. I will make Sasuke fall in love with you in no time**,' the little voice said with fervor. 

            'Alright,' Sakura said with some suspicion. 

            '**Hell yeah!**'

            'Whatever.' 

*~*Sasuke's*~*

            "124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130…Sakura," he sighed, his fingers trailed to his lips. Still feeling the warmth of her lips on his. He couldn't sleep with the kiss still lingering in his mind. And her hands playing with the small hairs on his neck, he shivered. If Kakashi wasn't there things could have heated up. Sasuke shook his head of the thought. He turned to the side of the bed staring at another blank wall. 

            'I want to go see her again…' his thought trailed off. His stomach swelled with butterflies. 'What is this feeling? Do I like Sakura in _that_ way?' 

            He shifted to his other side, determined to solve this little mystery. He sat up and rubbed his unruly black hair. Sasuke lifted himself out of his bed and walked around his room. He was debating whether he should go see the girl or not. Choosing the latter he put on a thrown away shirt and slipped on his boots. He opened the door and disappeared into the cold night. 

*~*Sakura's*~*

            Sakura's eyes were roving under her eyelids. She looked and appeared to be in a dream. A light tapping noise woke her. Her eyes opened a little but she was in a slight daze. She almost went back to sleep but there was that tapping noise again. Sakura sighed and sat up in her disturbed bed. She looked out the window yet saw nothing. The pink haired girl leaned over and turned on her bedside lamp. The lamp made the room glow yet not bright enough to wake her mother.

            Suddenly a hand planted itself on the glass windowpane making Sakura jump. A face followed and it turned out to be Sasuke. Sakura sighed in relief and opened the window. 

            "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she hissed. 

            Sasuke hesitated before answering, "I needed to see you." 

            Concerned  she pulled back and let Sasuke crawl on to her bed. Then Sakura closed the window. It was cold outside and she didn't want the cold air to kill her comfortable warm air. 

            Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed beside Sakura. He didn't want to crush the girl nor get caught in a compromising position. 

            "What for? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, quietly. She was obviously concerned about the boy. Why would he come in the middle of the night to talk to her? 

            "It's about the kiss…" he trailed off his eyes averted to the floor. The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. 

            "W-what about it?" Sakura was the first one to speak. 

            "Why?" 

            It was a simple question yet it held so much meaning to it. Sakura didn't know if she could answer it herself. 

            "I-I don't know…" she whispered. 

            "Then let's just forget about it and move on," Sasuke said trying to stop the beating of his heart. 

            Sakura stared at Sasuke, "Is that what you really want?" 

            "No," Sasuke whispered. Her body was moving towards him like a magnet. She couldn't stop herself. 

            "Then what do you want?" Sakura whispered her face mere inches away from Sasuke's. 

            "You." 

            Their lips met immediately. Their tongues danced together in a furious pace. Sasuke's hands planted themselves on Sakura's hips as he moved her to his lap. Sakura's hands strayed from his shoulders and wandered to his neck. She played with the strands of his hair on his neck. 

            Sasuke's head moved lower to her neck. Planting little kisses on her neck. Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke's head to move it where she liked it the best. 

            "Sasuke…" Sakura whimpered. Her body feeling hot and wanting so much more. 

            The onyx eyed boy hands were stroking her back. Massaging her spinal cord. Her body arching into his. He got lost in the sensation. 

            "Sakura? Is everything alright in there? I heard voices," a voice from outside her room called. 

            Sasuke and Sakura broke away from each other. If they got caught who knew what would happen. Sakura's mom had habit of losing her temper at anything that displeased her. This would definitely displease her. 

            "You need to go," Sakura said finally catching her breath. 

            Sasuke nodded quickly and reluctantly let go of Sakura. He planted a swift kiss before he left through the window. Just in time before Sakura's mom came into the room. 

            "Huh. I swear I heard voices. Sakura, are you having late night visitors?" Sakura's mom teased. 

            Sakura blushed a little. "No," she mumbled. 

            "You seem quite flushed dear. Oh, the window is open," her mother noted. 

            Sakura looked alarmed and closed the window. She snuggled back down in her covers hoping her mother would go away and forget about the whole ordeal. 

            "Sakura are you hiding something from me? Did you have a visitor?" Mrs. Haruno asked. 

            "No," Sakura mumbled again. She really, really hoped that her mother would go away. 

            "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Your father came through the window one night to surprise me," her mother said. 

            "Mom…"

            "Oh he was such a charming man. He was cute too. He came through my window one night and it was-"

            "Mom! There was no visitor and can you _please_ get out! I need to sleep so I can train," Sakura yelled her face was red. She really didn't want to hear her mom's stories about her and her dad. Gross. 

            "Alright, alright. But when you do. Please tell me before hand that you are having boys over," Mrs. Haruno said with a sweet smile. 

            "_Mom_," Sakura whined as her mother laughed then exited the room. 

            This builds on for more sexual tension. Next chapter will feature Neji and Hinata. And I bet you are so excited about that. Anyway…the kissing part well that is a first for me so it kind of sucks. I will eventually get better…eventually. 


	6. Neji

YAY! Another chapter! ::Does a victory dance…with arrows::  Anyway, sorry for the long wait between a new school and other dramas in my life I couldn't get to writing this story. So, on with the fic! 

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

Chapter 6: Neji

By: Wings(of Chaos)

            Once Sakura's pestering mother left, she finally laid back down in her bed. She was tired and very flushed. Her inner Sakura was doing flips and hooting and what not. Sakura calmed down her inner self telling it she needed to rest for tomorrow, but there was a slight problem. 

            _Knock!_

_            Knock!_

            Sakura grumbled and pulled back her sheets, she was starting to get tired of this. When she opened the window she was greeted with a long kiss. The pink haired girl pulled back and looked into the onyx eyes. 

            "So, does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sakura asked feeling a bit childish for using the terms 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. 

            Sasuke's face took on a thoughtful expression. "I guess so…" The words barely left his mouth before Sakura hugged him tightly. 

            The black haired boy smiled a little and held her tightly too. Finally, they departed with a chaste kiss and said their goodnights. 

*~*Next Day, Sasuke's House 6:00*~*

            The door clicked shut and the locks clicked. Sasuke pocketed his key and headed on his way to the training area. He seemed to be in a better mood than he had ever been in which was very unusual for a Uchiha. On his way to the meeting area he was stopped by a pale boy that had on black shorts and a pure white top. His stocking cap looking hair swayed in the air. There were great forces clashing in the air. Something was going to happen…

            "Sasuke…"

            Blank eyes stared into the heated ones of the raven-haired boy. 

            "Neji…"

            One eyebrow rose taunting him to make a comment. 

            "Hmm," he sounded like he was studying him, "You have grown stronger…Let's fight!"  

            Sasuke's eyes widened when Neji charged at him. Sasuke blocked the blow and ducked to execute a sweeping kick. The Hyuga boy jumped a few yards to safety. 

            "Now, let's take it up a notch. Byakugan!" his opaque eyes tensed and veins surrounded the area of the eye. 

            Sasuke smirked, "Fine. Sharingan!" the black eyes turned blood red and swirled with black flames. 

            "It seems you have almost mastered it," Neji observed with no interest. 

            "Yeah, almost," Sasuke replied before charging at his opponent.

Neji readied for the blow but Sasuke faded to the side and hit him on the side. Neji tumbled sideways then bounced back up again ready for an attack. Seeing, that Sasuke was waiting Neji charged again with kunais in his grasp. He threw them yet Sasuke jumped in the air avoiding the missiles. Neji acted quickly and threw more kunais at the airborne boy. The only thing Sasuke could do was block and hope that gravity would do its job. While Neji was rapidly throwing kunais and any other missiles he had, Sasuke hit the ground and rolled. He quickly got up and charged at the boy. His breathing haggard he grabbed Neji's arm, twisted it around his back and kicked his knees in so he was kneeling. Sasuke sighed heavily and applied more pressure. Neji gritted his teeth yet didn't make a sound. 

            "Give up?" Sasuke questioned, hoping Neji would give in so he could get to training. 

            "Not yet." Suddenly Neji swung his other arm around and grabbed Sasuke's ankle and pulled it forward to make him fall. Sasuke acted quickly and twisted his body so his foot would go in Neji's gut. The Hyuga boy gasped and gripped Sasuke's ankle tighter. Sasuke clenched his teeth and hoped Neji would let go, 'I knew I shouldn't have worn sandals today.' 

            The raven-haired boy pushed his foot further into Neji's gut making it harder for the boy to breathe. 

            Sasuke turned his head to the suffering boy, "Are you done yet?" 

            Neji turned his head to look at the other pale boy, "No." 

            The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine." Suddenly one of Sasuke's fists went careening into Neji's face. The boy grunted but only loosened his grip a little.  This was enough room to get momentum to plant a good kick in Neji's gut. Neji gasped and rolled out from under Sasuke's dangerous foot. He rolled a good distance away from the raven haired boy and quickly got up. 

            "Hmm…you are not as weak as I thought," Neji sneered he spat blood from his mouth, "I thought you would be weak from all that useless training." 

            "Neji, shut up. Let's get this over with," Sasuke said impatiently. 

            "Hn," Neji muttered and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke readied himself. He had one good option that could work maybe…but it was a gamble. 

            Neji tossed a few punches but Sasuke blocked them easily. A blue sandal caught Neji's gut and he stepped back a little. Taking his chance Sasuke hovered his foot with a little bit of chakra on Neji's stomach and swung his body so that his calf contacted with Neji's face. Sasuke immediately released his foot hold on him and Neji tumbled away. Sharingan, his charka, disappeared after a few seconds into the attack. 'My chakra is very low,' Sasuke noted, 'I hope the stupid idiot doesn't want to fight anymore.' 

            Finally, Neji got up from the ground a few yards away. "That was interesting," Neji said a little impressed but not wanting to admit it. 

            "Hn," Sasuke replied not really caring, "Are we done?" 

            "Yeah, I guess so. Until next time," Neji said walking away probably to his own team. 

            'Stupid baka,' Sasuke thought as he practically ran to his meeting place. 

*~*Team 7 Meeting Place, 7:00*~*

            Sakura dropped another pebble into the creek under the bridge, sighed, and then repeated the move. Naruto ate another cup of ramen. He was starting to hate ramen right then. 

            "I wonder where Sasuke could be," Sakura wondered out loud. 

            "Awww, Sakura worried over her lover boy," Naruto teased half heartedly, he felt a little queasy from eating all the ramen now. 

            "Eh…just shut up," Sakura replied. She blushed a little but Naruto didn't notice. 

            "What's wrong Sakura-chan? You don't seem like yourself," Naruto said throwing his ramen cup over the bridge. The Styrofoam cup floated down the clear water leaving a trail of brown miso soup. 

            "I'm just worried about Sasuke that's all. I mean he could be hurt or…or…something bad could have happened to him," Sakura said sounding hysterical. 

            "Sakura, Sakura," the blond boy chided, "Stop worrying about him. Geeze, you are supposed to be an independent girl." 

            "I know. I know. It's just you know…he gets hurt and he's my boyfriend and all…" Sakura immediately shut up. 

            Naruto stared at her for a moment then spoke, "You know you could have told me that. Geeze, I'm your best buddy! So, when did this happen." 

            "Last night." 

            Naruto stared at her and raised an eyebrow. 

            "Get your mind out of the gutter it's not like that. Besides I'm too young for that!" 

            "Well, not from what I hear about others our age…"

            "Just don't got any further. I don't want to know." 

            "Fine. Fine. But tell me how'd ya guys get together?" 

            Sakura blushed a little more, "Well, um…" she fidgeted with her fishnet shirt, "Last night he came up to my room said he needed to speak with me, so, we talked and he kissed me." 

            "So, you're saying that he came up to your room and you guys made out then you guys decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Wow, I wish I could get a girlfriend that easily." 

            "You should know," Sakura muttered under her breath. Her thoughts turned to Hinata the girl that blushed and stuttered in the presence of Naruto. 'I haven't talked to her in a long time. I should find her…' 

            "What was that?" Naruto asked swore that he heard something. 

            "Eh, nothing." Sakura immediately covered up. 

            Naruto shook his head and continued on with the topic, "So, are ya guys going to forget your best friend? Are you going to abandon me during a mission just so you guys can have an 'alone time'? Are you guys going to abandon me when ramen night comes around?" 

            "What ramen night? We never have a ramen night," Sakura pointed out. 

            "Yeah, well, we are going to start one tonight!" Naruto proclaimed loudly. 

            "Sure, Naruto. But we are not going to abandon you anyway. We are a team you know," Sakura reminded him. 

            "Yeah, well I was just wondering…You know how people forget their old friends when they become part of a couple and no longer associate with their single friends anymore"

            "You shouldn't wonder it will hurt your head," a new voice appeared in the conversation. Naruto twitched and started turning around for the new comer. 

            "Well, I oughta…what the hell happened to you!?" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sasuke. 

            Sakura looked from behind Naruto to see a pretty scratched up Sasuke. She rushed over to him enveloping him into a hug. "Yeah , what happened to you?" she asked. 

            "Neji," was the simple reply. The two nodded their heads. Neji and Sasuke had their usual fights to see which one was stronger. It was stupid in Sakura's opinion but they probably wouldn't stop even if she demanded it. 

            The pink haired girl sighed quietly and hugged the boy even more. Sasuke could tell that Sakura was worried about him. He sighed and held the girl closer. 

            "Well done, Sasuke you have improved you people skills," Kakashi said amused, he had appeared a few minutes before his book in hand. He was at his usual position on top of the entry way arch. When they heard his voice Sasuke and Sakura sprang apart both flushing. Naruto giggled softly to himself as he thought of evil things he could do to embarrass the couple. 

            "Since we are all here let's go to our ballet lesson," Kakashi announced and led the way to their destination. 

            Now, let me gripe about my fight seen before you go. I'm not good with fight scenes. One thing is that they are very complicated to write and visualize at the same time. Also, I don't think I did the whole Neji's and Sasuke's advanced bloodlines exactly right. I know what they do…but they really didn't come into play in that fight. But a good thing is you get a fight…although you might prefer the romance but you get a fight~! And you kind of met Neji! Weeee! Expect the next chapter up in a week or so.


	7. Naruto, Lord of the Dance

I updated…a month later. I won't be holding ya back so here's the story!

Disclaimer: I no ownzor Naruto. I go cry now. 

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

Chapter 7: Naruto, Lord of the Dance

By: Wings (of Chaos)

            "And liiiiift…aaaand hooooold. Good, good, keep her in the air noooow bring her dooooown," Ms. Fujiko finished as the music stopped. Sasuke and Sakura bowed while Naruto clapped furiously. Kakashi looked up from his book and grunted. He didn't watch their performance but he caught some of it. He didn't expect them to be the best dancers throughout Konoha but they did fairly well. Yet, he wanted to watch the next performance: Naruto and Sakura. Naruto wasn't known for his…gracefulness but it would be an interesting dance. 

            When Naruto was done with his enthusiastic clapping and Sasuke moved to the sides, the fox boy stepped forward. 

            "Are you ready?" the instructor asked. 

            "Whenever you are," Naruto said with eager confidence. 

            The music began. Naruto combined the toe pointing from the day before and ballet stepped to Sakura. He stretched his arms and fluttered gracefully to the pink haired girl. Sakura had to stop herself at Naruto's…enthusiasm to dance. Delicately, the fox boy grasped her hand and twirled. Then he walked her around into a tight circle. 

            "Now, Naruto, lift her in the air. Oh, oh, don't forget to bend your knees," the teacher instructed quickly. 

            Bending, his knees he clasped his hands on Sakura's waist then lifter her into the air. Sakura prayed that Naruto wouldn't drop her. 

            "Okay, twirl, Naruto, on your toes! On your toes!" Ms Fujiko yelled, "Nooow doooown." 

            The music stopped. Naruto and Sakura bowed while Sasuke clapped. 

            "Good job, Team 7. That was very lovely. We will work more on this and other things." Ms. Fujiko announced, "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" 

            Kakashi waved merrily to the dance instructor and ushered the teenagers out. "I am very impressed with your dancing today. It will eventually improve and will prove to very useful in battle." 

            "Yeah, yeah, can we go now?" Naruto whined impatiently. Tonight was the officially night of the Team 7 ramen tradition. 

            The gray haired jounin sighed, "Yes you may all go. I expect all of you to be here by 6." 

            "Why? You are never here on time anyway," the fox haired boy said matter-of-factly. 

            "Just come at 6," Kakashi sighed and with a cloud of thick smoke he was gone. 

            Once their teacher was gone, Naruto took Sasuke's and Sakura's hands and pulled them to the Ichiraku. 

*~*Ichiraku*~*

            The little ramen stand was busy as usual. With tired ninja teams and other sorts of business. Especially one team: Neji's team. 

            Neji rubbed his gut. It still hurt from that mornings battle. His arms had little scrapes and dried blood around them. He slurped his ramen slowly and chewed at a slow pace. 

            TenTen cast a worried glance at her comrade. "Are you okay?" she asked again. Neji didn't answer but kept eating quietly. The concerned was about to ask again but Lee put a hand on hers, signaling this wasn't the time. The girl sighed and looked dejectedly at her cold ramen. She wasn't hungry anymore. 

            A loud commotion at the entrance of the small restaurant caught everybody's attention. Naruto was here. 

            "Team 7 is here!" he announced practically to the whole world. The small restaurant went silent. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned elsewhere. His eyes laid on an annoyed Neji. The two glared at each other but didn't say anything, now wasn't the time.  

            Naruto continued his entrance with much enthusiasm, "My good man," he said to the amused cook, "Will you seat us in your bestest seats?" 

            The cook stared blankly at the hyperactive boy, "Go seat your own damn self," he said then turned back to cooking his orders. Naruto pursed his lips; he was expecting the best of services because they were the Team 7. 

            "This service is not tolerated. I will-" 

            Sakura cut him off, "Naruto! Just go find a place to sit!" 

            Meekly, Naruto scampered off to a table and plopped himself in the chair. Sakura and Sasuke, soon followed. 

            Lee caught a glimpse of pink hair and followed the exotic wisps to a green eyed beautiful angel. 

            "Oh, what have my eyes seen? A beautiful angel no less," Lee muttered to himself. TenTen caught what he was saying and prayed that he didn't make a fool of himself. She followed his line of vision to the pink haired girl chatting with her other two comrades. 

            "Lee?" 

            "Oh, her pink hair soft as silk. Her green eyes are like emeralds from the greatest treasure." 

            "Lee…" 

            "Her skin is as pure as snow yet so enchanting. Her laughter, oh what sweet beautiful laughter that sounds like bells." 

            "Lee!" 

            "What!?" Lee snapped. He was broken from his lovely trance. 

            "Please don't spout poetry in public. It's very rude considering your object of affection is a mere 15 feet from you." 

            "So, close yet so far away…" Lee groaned. 

            TenTen rolled her eyes and observed Lee's object of affection. Sakura that was the girl's name. She remembered her being teased relentlessly about her big forehead and such. 

            Keeping her gaze trained on the pink haired girl. She noticed that the black haired boy, Sasuke, lightly kissed her on the cheek. TenTen nodded in understanding, so Sakura had a boyfriend. 

            "Lee?" TenTen shook his arm trying to get his attention, "I think Sakura has a boyfriend." 

            "Sakura, what a wonderful name for such a wonderful…what?" Lee stopped in the middle of his poem/rant. He looked over to Sakura and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were closer then usual. 

            "Oh woe is me. But fear not, Sakura, my love, I will be waiting for you!" Lee proclaimed loudly. Some patrons looked at the heavily eyebrowed boy then turned back to their meals. 

            The girl sighed and looked at Neji but found the chair empty. She searched frantically for the boy but figured it was pointless. Neji left some coins on the table obviously paying for his meal. TenTen sighed, 'So I'm stuck with Lee…' 

            "What are we doing here?" Sasuke hissed. 

            "It's the officially Team 7 ramen tradition starting tonight," Sakura whispered back. Sasuke's brow furrowed. 

            "When did this happened?" 

            "This morning." 

            "Oh," was the simple reply, "But why do we have to do this?" 

            "Let Naruto have his fun. We never really eat ramen with him anyway," Sakura tried to convince. 

            "Fine," Sasuke grumped then pecked Sakura on the cheek. The girl blushed a little. 

            "Awwww," Naruto cooed, "You guys are so kyute!" 

            "Naruto, can it," Sasuke said in a menacing tone. 

            "But it is so kyute!" Naruto's voice cracked when he couldn't make his voice go any higher. 

            Sakura sighed and hoped their food would come eventually. Ramen always shut up Naruto. Few seconds' later three steaming hot bowls of ramen were presented. 

            "Ooooh! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed digging in. 

            The trio ate silently, except for Naruto, who'd chatted until they had to parted ways and wait till tomorrow. 

            Just so everyone knows, love triangles take a while to start up kind of so be patient. You know how Neji is, he's like Bastard Sasuke so keep that in mind. Anyway, you gotta love Lee's poetry…great stuff. Taa Taa for now…I might have a chapter up eventually. Don't quote me on that. 


	8. Breakfast

Yes! Another Chapter! This one is a little bit strange and you might not get what Sakura's mom is implying unless…you're a pervert. Anyway, read! 

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

Chapter 8: Breakfast

By: Wings (of Chaos)

_Thump!_

_            Thump!_

            Emerald eyes snapped open to the sound of a ruckus going on from her window. She rubbed her eyes softly wondering who could be there at the time of the morning. The girl leaned over in her bed and opened the window. Across from the window was a tree with outlaying branches that could touch her window. And on the tree were two genins. One very happy blonde boy and one very annoyed yet tired raven haired boy were there. 

            "What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed quietly. She didn't want to wake her mother; she could get the wrong idea…

            "Ask the dobe," Sasuke replied just as softly. 

            "Well, I wanted…some breakfast…and I'm poor and Sasuke won't buy me any ramen," Naruto tried to explain although it turned out more like a whine. 

            Sakura sighed. She couldn't leave them outside or the neighbors might get the wrong idea. 

            "Come in, come in," Sakura urged, she moved out of the way so the boys could jump in. 

            Sasuke went in first, gracefully landing on the sill and crawling into the window. Once Sasuke was clear, Naruto prepared to jump. The boy jumped but the branch couldn't support his weight and dipped a little. Naruto didn't expect this and almost lost his balance. In a last ditch effort he jumped. 

            Mrs. Haruno thought she heard something crash into the side of the house. 'It couldn't be the trees,' she thought. Although trees were dangerously close to the house they wouldn't be able to produce such a sound. Mrs. Haruno was making breakfast when she suddenly heard a loud thump from upstairs. From Sakura's room. 'What could she be doing at this time of the morning?'

            With their combined effort Sasuke and Sakura managed to pull Naruto in. He managed to grab the window sill before he crashed to the ground. Sakura tugged a little too hard which made her fall back to her plush white carpet. 

            "Ow," Sakura emitted quietly. She hoped her mother didn't hear the racket that was produced from Naruto's rescue.              

            Naruto took a deep breath; he would never ever do that again. Next time he would take the front door. 

            Sasuke went to help Sakura off the floor. He held out a hand and pulled her up then he put a protective hold on her waist. Sasuke sighed tiredly, he didn't want to get up this early but Naruto wouldn't go away if he didn't come with him. He leaned his head on her shoulder, then wrapped his other arm around her. 

            "What's wrong?" the pink haired girl asked. Sasuke usually doesn't act this even in front of Naruto. 

            "Tired," he said simply and buried his head into her shoulder. Sakura nodded in understanding, who wouldn't be tired from waking up at some ungodly hour of the morning. 

            "Awww…" Naruto started loudly but was shushed by Sakura. Her mother really didn't need to know that two guys were in her bedroom. 

            "Sakura!?" Mrs. Haruno called. She started walking up the stairs ready to check on her daughter also to wake her.

            "Sakura," she said quietly as she got nearer to the door. She heard a commotion and hushed voices. 'Is Sakura hiding something from me again?' she thought.

            "Sakura…" Mrs. Haruno said again as she opened the door. She knew that Sakura wouldn't hide something and she wasn't _that_ kind of girl…but the sight that greeted her was…interesting. 

            A boy with raven hair had his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist his head buried deep in her neck and her pink hair. There was a blonde boy sitting on her bed panting. 

            "Sakura? What are these guys doing here?" Mrs. Haruno asked. She wasn't angry but surprised. 

            Sakura tried to turn to face her mother but Sasuke was weighing her down. "Sasuke," she prodded, "Can you get off of me? My mom is here." 

            Slowly, Sasuke managed to get off of the girl yet kept one arm around her waist. Mrs. Haruno raised an eyebrow. 'So, this must be Sakura's boyfriend…was he the one from a few nights ago?' she wondered. 

            "Uh…mom," Sakura said nervously, "This isn't what you think." 

            "Oh," Mrs. Haruno said suspiciously, "I know what's going on here. And I want to say…Good job! You make me so proud!" 

            "Wha?" 

            "I mean who could resist my daughter. And you got the two cutest guys," Sakura's mother squeaked. 

            Realization just dawned on Mrs. Haruno's daughter. 'No…no, no, nonononono!' 

            "_Mom!_" Sakura whined her face turning red. 

            "Okay, okay. I'll just leave you three. Once you guys are done, come down for breakfast…okay?" Mrs. Haruno said while she bounced out of the door. 

            Naruto stared at the closed door in amazement. "Sakura," he finally said, "Your mom is weird and…did she just imply something that I really didn't want to know?" 

            "Yes, Naruto," Sakura said through clenched teeth, "This is what I go through everyday. Now, if you want breakfast get out of here so I can get dressed." 

            She pushed the boys out of the room so she could get some privacy. Naruto made a lewd comment about her and Sasuke which earned him a smack to the head. Sakura gave Sasuke a small peck on the cheek then finally closed the door. 

            The blonde haired boy shook his head and turned to find Mrs. Haruno leaning against the far wall. "So, she kicked you out eh?" 

            "Well, she needed to get dressed. We didn't want to watch her maybe Sasuke will…" 

            "Shut up," Sasuke said curtly his eyes half way closed. 

            Mrs. Haruno chuckled at the blonde boy's antics, "I assume you guys didn't have breakfast so come downstairs to eat." 

            "Yay! Breakfast!" Naruto hollered as he skipped down the stairs. Sasuke merely dragged his feet following an ecstatic Naruto. 

*~*Sakura's Room*~*

            Sakura sighed as she tried to find clothes to wear for the day. 'I can't believe Naruto would come here so early.' She glanced at the clock it read 6:00. 'I could have slept for another 30 minutes. Stupid Naruto.' 

            She picked up a discarded sleeveless black shirt and cargo capris. The girl pulled out some undergarments from her chest of drawers and headed to the bathroom. She hoped that the boys were elsewhere. Sakura tiptoed quietly to the bathroom and got ready for the day. 

            Once done preparing herself she raced back to her room, retrieved her headband and walked downstairs. She heard Naruto talking about his amazing ramen discovery. She shook her head, 'Naruto will never know.' 

            Padding down the stairs she greeted her mother with a small 'hey' and sat down next to Sasuke. "What's for breakfast?" she asked. Her answer was a hot plate of waffles. 

            "Shor mofm mafkes goo waffles," Naruto said through a mouthful. Sakura winced at the sight of chewed up waffle bits but smiled and nodded. 

            Sasuke was eating his portion politely and slowly unlike his other comrade. Mrs. Haruno commented on Sasuke's behavior. The raven haired boy nodded. 

            Once the three were done Sakura slipped on her black sandals and headed to the door with other two before her. Before she left she issued a quick glare to her mother, then left her small house. 

Heh…gotta love Sakura's mom. Anyway, next chapter is on the final dance and…all that crazy stuff. School is getting weird especially CA and its stupid imagery essay crap. Until next time!


	9. Threesome

I'm back! laughs manically  This chapter is interesting and thankfully the last one in the ballet part of it. Geeze this took me awhile to write. Like…what a month? But uh…here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I no ownzzorz!

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

Chapter 9: Threesome

By: Wings (Of Chaos)

            Kakashi walked at an extremely slow pace. His eyes rapidly engulfed the page before him then shifted to the next page. Absorbed, in his book he missed the passing scenery as he eagerly read each page. His feet carried him on the deserted path. A few yards away from the meeting area he heard squabbling, more like Naruto's squabbling.

            "Why did you push me into the water!?" a wet Naruto exclaimed flinging water droplets everywhere.

            "Why did you pull me in!?" an equally wet Sasuke yelled trying to desperately dry his drenched hair. They clenched their fists. They were both dangerously on the edge of a fight.

            Meanwhile, Sakura was having a hard time keeping in her laughter. She looked away from the two boys and her lips turning into an eerie smile. If they heard her giggling she knew she was in trouble.

            After arriving at the bridge, Naruto had the 'bright' idea that he could hang from the bridge with his feet. Flipping over the bridge he caught the railing with his feet, amazingly enough. Seeing, his chance, Sasuke crept over to Naruto's unsuspecting appendages and flipped the blonde boy in the water below. Bubbles emerged from the water's surface. Thinking, he was dead Sasuke drew his face close to the water. Naruto sprigged up catching the raven haired boy off guard and dragging him into the murky depths.  Both came out of the water muttering and cursing at each other.

            Sakura thought the scene was amusing and immature. Which brought them now to the argument that would end all arguments.

            "Stupid."

            "Dobe."

            "Ass."

            "Idiot."

            "Dummy."

            "Dumb-" Sasuke's insult was interrupted by a peal of laughter. He peered at the source of the laughter and glared at the girl. Naruto brow furrowed, 'What is so funny?' he thought.

            "Sasuke…pushed…you…and then…you guys…are arguing…and…and…" she said in between inhales and laughter. Sakura clutched her stomach and she let out another peal of laughter.

            The boys turned to each other and both nodded. It's payback time. They marched over and picked up Sakura. Hanging over the edge of the railing, Sakura screamed curses and threats.

            "Sorry," Sasuke murmured before both he and Naruto dropped her into the cold depths.

            The pink haired girl was not happy after she came out of the water even her inner counterpart had words.

            _How dare they! They will pay dearly for this mistake! Hell yeah!_

            Slowly, Sakura advanced upon the two boys. Each had an unsure look upon his face. They knew she was mad and now regretted putting her in the lake. As Naruto recalled the last time Sakura was mad whoever had tormented her never bothered her again. He shivered and started stepping backwards away from the advancing girl.

            "Sakura-chan? I'm sorry?" he said in the sweetest voice possible. She didn't say anything just continued to trudge forward.

            Her hand slowly went into her weapon pouch and pulled out a newly sharpened kunai. Both Naruto and Sasuke gulped.

            "Come here," the girl said in a low deadly voice. Her eyes were hooded by her damp pink hair. Her boots sledged forward making watery foot prints, "I'm going to kill you both!"

            She ran forward jumped in the air and pounced on both of them. Sasuke's head hit the pavement painfully. He looked up to see his very angry girlfriend with a murderous glint in her eyes. He felt the blade of her kunai pushing into his throat. He didn't move an inch.

            Although, short the kunai poked into Naruto's Adams apple, the boy didn't say a word.

            "Now, I think at this moment you think dumping me in the water was a really bad idea," the two boys nodded slightly, "Let's recap what happened this morning. I was awakened extremely early by you two. My mom implied sick things about the whole situation. Then this happened."

            Naruto tried to laugh just to calm her down or something but her knee was in his gut. He could barely breathe.

            "So, I want you guys to never do that again. Understand?" the boys nodded slowly. "Good."

            She got off of them with the kunai angrily pointed at them. With a sigh, Sakura put her kunai away and continued the task of waiting for their sensei.

            "Ah, good job Sakura, you have made a good example of self control," a voice said from above them.

            "Whatever," she said and looked elsewhere. She was still obviously upset. Naruto kept silen;t not even a comment about Kakashi's lateness.

            Looking between the three he decided it was time to go. He jumped off his perch and led the small entourage to the dance class.

            Sometime after they started their journey Sasuke caught up with Sakura. He caught one of her swinging hands and tugged on it. She looked impassively at the boy and kept walking completely ignoring him.

            "Sorry," he said.

            She sighed and nodded, "Why did you guys do it?"

            "Testosterone," he muttered quietly.

            Sakura giggled quietly and the black haired boy smiled a very small smile.

Dance Studio, 9:00 am

            The record started and the three teens stared dumfounded at the teacher. What were they supposed to do?

            "Now, I want you to dance together. Like a group of swans in the lake. I want you to embrace this young girl. Possess her, keep her away from the outside world." Ms. Fujiko explained.

            Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So you mean as in a three-" a hand smacked over his mouth. Sakura sharply said 'no'. She knew where his mind was going.

            The instructor sighed, "Yes if you want to put in _those_ terms." She clapped her hands twice, "Now begin!"

            The three looked at each other. Rolling her eyes, Sakura stepped out and began to dance. It was simple dance but something that would please the teacher.

            "Good, good. She is moving with the music. Now you two," she motioned to the boys, "Join in. Possess her. Share her don't fight."

            Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, 'Crazy old hag.'

            "Hey Sasuke."

            "Aa."

            "Whatever happens, I don't mean to put my hand there."

            Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Let's get this over with."

            "Right!"

            Later that evening, Kakashi decided to give his group a little treat at the Ichiraku. Naruto did not think going to the Ichiraku was that special especially if they went to it every single day. But then again if their teacher was paying for it then it wasn't a big deal.

            "Ah, good job everybody," Kakashi said after everyone had gotten their meals, "You did very well during the lessons. I'm very pleased."

            'You better,' Naruto murmured as he ate his portion of ramen. Sakura chastised him but he paid no heed.

            "Anyway, next week we will focus on your own personal skills and learning new jutsus. And…" the silver haired jounin paused his one eye trained on Naruto, "maybe some missions."

            The boy perked up at the sound of 'mission'. "Really, Kakashi-sensei?" he croaked still trying to swallow his food, "Are we really going on a mission?"

            "Aa, we might take a trip of some sort. Go to another country." Kakashi tossed around, "I'll ask the Hokage tomorrow. For the next two days you are free."

            Sakura sighed a relief. 'I can sleep finally.' Thinking of the day's fiasco. Sasuke was thinking along similar lines. 'It was the dobe's fault.'

            "Well," their teacher concluded, "I must be going now." He left with a poof of smoke.

            Sometime after his departure Sakura noticed something. A very small detail that was overlooked. She looked down at the table and noticed something. But there was nothing.

            "Uh guys? Kakashi didn't pay," Sakura simply stated. Sasuke sighed and Naruto's face was frozen in shock.

            The three looked between each other. An air of mistrust slowly grew throughout them.

            "I'm not paying!" Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed. The two looked at Sasuke eagerly. The boy sighed and pulled a few notes to cover the meal.

            "Thanks Sasuke," Sakura said with a small smile. Sasuke returned a small smile of his own to show he wasn't upset.

            "Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said in his most obnoxious high pitched voice he could muster. His voice cracked a little from the 'kun' part.

            "You," the raven haired teenager pointed at Naruto menacingly, "Shut up."

            The fox boy laughed to himself while Sakura giggled quietly. Sasuke leaned over and gave Sakura a small peck on the cheek.

            "I'll see you around," he said and then left. Naruto whistled low and then laughed again at Sakura's blush.

            "Awww…you guys are so gosh darn cute," Naruto commented in his sickly sweet voice. The pink haired girl contemplated throwing her ramen bowl at the boy but decided against it. She really didn't want to get kicked out her friend's favorite restaurant tonight.

            "Yeah, yeah, well, Naruto. I'll see you around or something." Sakura said as she scooted out of her chair. Naruto grumbled 'good bye' and the girl departed into the vast darkness.

That ended…very un climatic but no matter! Next chapter is there day off…and Team 7's day off has to be interesting. I actually started writing that chapter! Go me!


	10. Mission

Eh...sorry for the long delay. I was having a severe case of righters block . But this chapter is a bit interesting. And it kind of picks up with the action. Anyway ending needs…to be shot…in the face. RIGHT IN THE FACE! calms down Anyway read.

Disclaimer: I no ownzorz.

Jaded Sakura Blossoms

By: Wings (of Chaos)

Chapter 10: Mission

Gai struck a pose while he addressed his group about their mission. His smile was full of pearly white teeth shining in the oncoming sunlight. Lee looked up with admiration and determination. TenTen waited eagerly for their sensei's instructions. Neji looked indifferent…as usual.

The green spandex clad teacher cleared his throat then began, "Today is Team 7's break from training." Lee perked up when Gai mentioned the team. His beloved Sakura was a part of it. His mind raced with possibilities that his team had to do together. 'Are we going on a mission together? Do I get to see my lovely Sakura?'

"To test your stealth capabilities and the surprise of an attack you will fight Team 7!" Gai went through a series of poses while Lee cheered the teacher on. Once he was done Gai cleared his throat again, "Be tactful and clever. Being a ninja doesn't mean you have to be fair. But fight with valor and honor. With this you shall claim victory!"

The spandex clad man said a couple more encourage words then set them off, 'Now to find Kakashi…'

Team 7

Lying under the Sakura tree, Naruto's eyes slowly drifted closed. The grass cushioned him, making him feel very relaxed. He lazily rolled his head to the side and saw Sakura already asleep curled up next to Sasuke. The dark haired boy was looking up in the sky lost in thought. Naruto mumbled and finally dozed off.

Sasuke sighed and he relaxed his shoulders. His arm was starting to fall asleep but then again Sakura was resting on it. He shifted his arm a little so his arm could get some reprieve. The girl shifted yet didn't waken. He glanced at the sky seeing the clouds float lazily by. His eyes shifted back towards the upper branches of the Sakura tree.

The tree shook slightly disturbing some of the blossoms to shower on the occupants down below. Sasuke found this odd. He felt no breeze yet the tree shook as if it was possessed. Moving his arm from under Sakura's head he slowly lifted himself to his feet.

To make this much easier for him and possibly the tree he began the climb by using his feet. Making sure he had a sure footing he began his ascent. Once in the upper area of the tree he grabbed onto one of the branches. He hefted himself on the branch and hugged the trunk.

Surveying his surroundings he saw somebody shrouded by the shadows of the branches and blossoms. That somebody seemed to turn to face him.

A voice rather feminine called to him, "Look up!"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment when suddenly the tree started to shake violently. In the corner of his peripheral vision he saw a shadow descending on him fast. He turned quickly preparing to block the blow.

Sakura was having a dreamless sleep. Comfortable in the grass she shifted more to warm body of Sasuke. The girl furrowed her brow when there was no warm body. 'Where did Sasuke go?' she thought. The answer to her question came tumbling down a few moments later.

Snapping her eyes open she turned to the disturbance. Sasuke was lying faced down on the earth, not moving.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed while trying to get up.

_Fwip__! Fwip! Fwip! _

Three kunais were embedded in the ground around Sakura. She rolled away from under the tree searching for her attacker. The pink haired noticed that her other comrade was still sleeping oblivious to the attacks.

"Naruto," she hissed backing towards him, her eyes darting from one place to another. Her hands were tense and ready to strike. "Naruto," she hissed again. One of her boot clad feet hit the boy while backing up. "Naruto," she tried again.

The boy popped open one eyelid looking up to his comrade. "Sakura," he said sleepily, "What is it?"

"We are being attacked."

"From where?"

"I think from above."

Naruto scanned the upper branches. He pulled out a lone kunai from his weapons' pouch and scanned the area again. His eyes narrowed a little spotting something. The blonde haired boy threw the kunai. Whatever that something cursed a little then moved causing the tree to shake again.

"Aa, somebody is definitely up there," Naruto confirmed, "Where's Sasuke?"

The girl's eyes darted over to their fallen comrade. Naruto nodded his head slightly trying not to make large movements. The boy smirked when the proverbial light bulb went off.

"Sakura, I got an idea," Naruto said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye.

Before Sakura could give her answer Naruto kicked to the tree with a tremendous force. The tree shook violently and the blossoms shuddered and then came loose.

"We know you are up there so come on down!" the boy shouted as he kicked the tree again.

A few yards away Sasuke was counting down until Neji would jump down. He was so positive he was the one that decided to surprise him.

'3…2…1…'

The sunlight that warmed his body was blocked by an on coming shadow. Suddenly Sasuke flipped and made a swift kick to the chin of his oncoming attacker. The attacker flew over his opponent's body and fell in a heap a few yards away.

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, "Now it's my turn." His face grew serious and he closed his eyes. With lightening speed his hands produced a few minor seals. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Three perfectly cloned Narutos appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Sakura…do yours!" The real Naruto urged. Sakura rolled her eyes and went through the same complicated hand movements as her comrade. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

TenTen knew she wasn't in a very good position. With Neji out and Lee somewhere she was in a pickle. Her two opponents were currently discussing something and she had a horrible gut feeling about it. 'Stupid Neji,' she thought. Her 'friend' was currently eating dirt and the Uchiha boy was warily watching him. She glanced down below and noticed all six of them were gone.

The girl cursed quietly as she grabbed a few kunais preparing for an attack. All was quiet except for the rustling of the blossoms and the small animals. Her eyes darted right, she didn't see anything abnormal. Then her pupils turned left and she found herself face to face with the blonde haired fox boy.

"Hiya," it said with a cheesy smile on his face. TenTen gasped and threw a kunai at him. "Now that wasn't very nice-hurk!" he disappeared with a puff of smoke. "Now!" a voice rang. A few seconds later more assumed clones appeared and jumped from there hiding places with a fierce attack.

Deciding it was best to fight on the ground than on the precarious tree tops, she jumped down below.

Sasuke glanced over as TenTen landed swiftly followed by an angry crowd of Sakuras and Narutos. He raised an amused eyebrow at the scene as TenTen furiously threw kunais and shurikens at the clones. Smoke blocked most of the battle. The raven haired boy turned back to his opponent who has been lying on the ground for quite some time.

"Neji get up. I know you are not dead," Sasuke said in an amused tone. The Hyuuga boy hefted himself up and smirked a little.

"So perceptive of you."

"What can I say?" Sasuke shrugged a little a smirk plastered on his face, "By the way where is your other teammate."

"Him? Well, he's coming soon."

"Aa." Sasuke simply said. They stared each other down. It was a tense yet comfortable silence.

Neji glanced over to the trio fighting. The pink haired girl apparently got one of TenTen's shurikens stuck on the bottom of her shoe. The two points sticking out dangerously. The girl was trying to nick TenTen with the bottom of her damaged shoe.

"Nice…" Neji said quietly his gaze never leaving the girl.

"Hm?"

"The pink haired girl."

"You mean Sakura?" the boys brow furrowed slightly.

"Yes…" the Hyuuga boy trailed off slightly, "She seems strong."

"Aa."

"So, is she your girlfriend?"

The Uchiha boy hesitated. He thought about the answer for a minute, "Yes."

Neji smirked slightly, "I see."

Silence reigned again with only the sounds of the fighting. Minutes passed by and a hoarse yell carried over the fighting.

"He's here." Neji finally said.

Sakura and TenTen stopped fighting. TenTen smiled a little and breathed a somewhat sigh of relief. "Lee…" she said.

"What?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face. He turned to Sakura for answer but she merely shrugged.

A few moments later a boy in a green tight suit and a bowl cut haircut ran towards the trio by the tree. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his eyes raging with determination.

"Oh Kami," Sakura muttered. Naruto was still confused. "Sakura, what's going –" he never finished his question as Rock Lee connected with a solid kick to the face. The blonde boy flew back a few yards landing in a heap.

"Aw…crap…" Sakura muttered as she slowly backed to her fallen comrade.

"Lee!" TenTen exclaimed with relief. She didn't know how long she could keep up against Sakura and the temper she somehow sparked.

Naruto managed to stand on his feet with a grimace on his face. "Eyebrows…ouchies…"

Lee put on his brightest smile and exclaimed with much fervor, "Rock Lee is here!"

shoots ending Evil! sigh Anyway the fight is not over yet! Dun dun dun! But uh…I'll pump out a chapter before I go to Otakon or during that time. Thank god for highspeed internet!


End file.
